1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an electronic dictionary system applied in an English Word Processor and, more particular, to the adjustment of word data stored in a dictionary memory in the electronic dictionary which can register a required word by an operator.
2. Prior Art
A conventional electronic dictionary applies a first dictionary memory which is made of a read only memory (ROM) stored with a plurality of pre-installed English word data and a second dictionary memory which is made of a random access memory (RAM) for storing the word data registered by an operator. On inputting a word by a keyboard, a Central Processing Unit (CPU) judges whether or not the word data is previously stored in the first and the second dictionary memories. If the word data is not stored in either dictionary, the word is flickered on CRT to inform the operator that the word may to be misspelled. The CPU then executes the word searching successively in the second dictionary with a priority order. The search starting point is set to the latest registered word by an operator or a coincident word data with a latest input word in the second dictionary memory.
The aforementioned conventional dictionary requires shift and rearrangement of whole previously-registered English word data of the second dictionary memory in order to store the word newly input by an operator or in order to give the highest priority order for searching to the word data coincident with an input word, which has caused such problems as taking much time.